1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio reproduction device that is mounted in a mobile device such as an electric automobile and a hybrid car and produces a pseudo engine sound or the like when the mobile device travels only with a motor, and to a sounding body used in the audio reproduction device. The present disclosure relates to a mobile device in which the audio reproduction device is mounted.
2. Background Art
FIG. 21 is a block diagram showing a configuration of a conventional audio reproduction device, and FIG. 22 is a conceptual diagram showing a state where a loudspeaker of the audio reproduction device is disposed.
As shown in FIG. 21, the conventional audio reproduction device includes sound source 33, amplifier 34 for amplifying a signal output from sound source 33, and loudspeaker 35 for reproducing the signal amplified by amplifier 34. As shown in FIG. 22, loudspeaker 35 is disposed in an engine compartment, and a pseudo engine sound or the like is produced toward the inside of the engine compartment. In such a configuration, even when a mobile device travels only with a motor and an actual engine sound is not produced, an approach of the travelling mobile device can be announced to a pedestrian or the like.